


How To O.C!

by hopeforbagels



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Help, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: As there are many fabulous fandoms out there, most agree that many are clogged with unnessisary original characters, ones commonly refered to as "mary sue/gary stu". This here is a guide on creating well-developed characters for your favorite fandoms!





	How To O.C!

Cuphead, as many of us know, is a video game based on not only that good ol' 1930's animation style, but also fighting bosses. With it's beautiful art style and captivating story, it isn't difficult to see how this fandom practically grew overnight. The problem is, well, some fans, and most would even take it further, are quite...cringy, as some would say. If you have been accused of this, don't fret! This very first chapter can help you character-wise! Now, when making a character for Cuphead, there are two routes you can go: a boss or a resident of Inkwell Isle. Let's use two of my original characters as an example: Bob Goblet, a resident of Inkwell Isle, and Chill E. Freeze, a boss.

With a normal resident of Inkwell Isle, there are endless possibilities on what you could make, as this is a magical place with anthrophomorphic...anything. I mean, for gosh sake, the two heroes are cups! Let your imagination go wild! You could do literally anything; you could also do a furry character and probably get away with it without being called cringy. Just make sure to not go too overboard, and remember, this place around the 1930's, so try to stay away from doing a character that's too modern. Other than that, have fun and get back to me. If you still need a bit of help, refer to my biography of Bob Goblet, here.

Bob Goblet is a resident of Inkwell Isle One, and while he acts tough, he's known to shatter under pressure. Being a boy of only fifteen years of age, he tends to wander around the entirety of Inkwell Isle trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. After all, he has no girlfriend, no parents, though he is watched after by his pet Shaggy, a pup with a resemblance of a mop, which he is. He has taken notice in the many masoleums around the Isle however, and someday, if he can get over his nervousness, would like to be an archeologist. When encountered in Inkwell Isle, he'll say this:

"Golly, what were you guys thinkin'? Goin' gamblin' an' gettin' wrapped up with t-t-the D-D-Devil. Gotta applaud you for your bravery, though. Not many I know would get into that. Here's a lil' incentive-"

He'll pause to give you two coins, one for Cuphead, one for Mugman, then finish by saying:

"Hope it works out for you boys.".

Like normal residents of Inkwell Isle, bosses can be made with as much imagination as possible, so long as you don't go overboard. I also would advise against making them the same as other bosses (a bird, a clown, a genie, ect.). Other than that, there aren't really any rules, as pretty much every Cuphead boss is overpowered. Here's a little guide for which each boss has:

* A Title

Example being things like "Sally Stageplay in Dramatic Fanatic" or "Dr. Kahl's Robot in Junkyard Jive". These titles reflect a part of the boss's personality, and give you an insight on who they are when they aren't trying to protect their soul.

* A Specific Isle

"Easy as eins, zwei, drei!" (A little something from Werner Werman). Basically, Isle One, Two, or Three. I strongly advise against placing them in Inkwell Hell for obvious reasons.

* A Role

What is your character? This is simple.

* A Number of Phases

Phases being the different parts of a battle. The usual amount is three, however they can have less than that or a bit more, as Djimmi has five (and King Dice technically has ten but he himself doesn't fight, so I don't count those mini-bosses.)

*A Number of Transformations

This number is usually two, but once again, there have been more, and some don't even transform at all.

*Movesets

Also known as the annoying crap they throw at you. Six seems to be a good number if you want to limit what your character has.

*Minions

Also known as the smaller things trying to kill you. Three is a good number, but remember, your character could have more or none.

*Parryable Objects.

The pink things that come at random for Cuphead and Mugman to parry so they can fill their super meter. This one has a minimum of one.

Here's the example of Chill E. Freeze in the form of my guide:

*Title

"Chill E. Freeze in Snowstorm Showdown!"

*Isle

She can be located on Isle Three.

*Role

She is a snow angel.

*Phases

There are four phases in her battle.

*Transformations

She has three transformations; a frozen version of herself in phase two, then a snowman in phase three, then the Abominable Snowman in phase four.

*Movesets

Falling Snowflakes, Whirlwinds, Snowballs, Hailstones, Branches, Ice Cubes, and Icicles.

*Minions

Flurry Fairies (Flurries?) and that strike at Chill E.'s will.

*Parryable Items

Some snowflakes, hailstones, and ice cubes.

Simple as that! If you need a bit more help, don't hesitate to message me! You may also request another game for the next chapter!


End file.
